1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for quickly and accurately extracting an object in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art technology may extract and track an object, such as a person or a vehicle. This related art technology has become an important technology in image analysis research and surveillance/vigilance areas. This related art technology may be used to find out a person who committed a crime or a vehicle that violated traffic regulations, by installing a camera in a certain area. Further, the related art technology may be used to avoid obstacles or to detect and track an intruder by installing a camera on a moving equipment.
In a related art object extracting method, a model pattern of an object to be extracted is set, the whole image is repeatedly resized to search for an object from the image, which is matched with the size of the set model pattern. Then, in the related art, a similar object is extracted by scanning a set model pattern in the resized image. However, in such an object extracting method, since the whole image should be resized, a calculation process is complicated and takes a lot of time.